


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #22

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 당신과의 댄스





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #22

# 22

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

***

 

운명은

사랑은

그렇게

어느날

갑자기

찾아온

봄처럼

내맘에

들어온

너야너

 

***

어느날 밤샘 녹음작업을 마치고, 헤롱헤롱. 어디인가.

여긴 어딘가. 난 누군가. 지금 몇 시지. 하여간.

동이 터오는 것 같기도. 아니, 저녁인가. 아침인가.

여긴 어디, 서울. 도쿄, LA, 싱가포르.

몰라. 어차피.

상관없어.

할일 끝내고. 민현형이 드라이브. 어딘가 또, 나를

데려가겠지.

[다음 스케줄은요?]

[무슨 소리니, 대휘야. 집가는데.]

[아 그래요? 미안해요, 나 지금 정신 없는 듯.]

[괜찮아괜찮아. 눈 좀 붙여. 곧 도착하니까.]

[여기, 어디에요?]

서울. 이라고 민현형 목소리가 들린다. 그런가, 아니.

꿈을 꾸는 듯, 그렇게 바깥 풍경이 스쳐지나가면서.

원하지 않는 생각이 떠 오른다. 아니,

심장 한 켠이

차갑게

불타오른다.

 

***

 

관린이와 밥먹으면서 한 얘기가 다시 나에게 돌아들려온다.

하..

곁에 있을 사람이라.

내가 남한테 조언할 입장은 아니지 그런거.

아무리 많은 몸과 서로 몸을 비벼도.

마음은

채워지지

않아.

안다. 그런거.

알면서도.

끊을 수 없는 습관.

숨쉬듯이, 누군가

나를 안고 있지 않으면, 난.

떨어져버릴 것 같아, 어느 나락으로.

약따윈 먹지 않아, 술도, 담배도.

내 활동에 영향을 줄 수 있는 물질은 몸에 들여놓지 않는다.

쓸데없이 프로페셔널 해, 그럼 뭘 하냐?

뭐긴, 들여놓지 않으면.

빼기라도 해야지.

 

***

그렇게 단순한 거 같다.

깊고 쓸데없이 복잡하게 생각할 필요없이.

삶은 하루하루 사는거지, 쓰거나 설명하는 게 아니니까.

어떤 얼간이가 나로 기사를 쓰고, 씹고, 논문을 쓰던지.

알게뭐람.

나를 살게 하는 건,

음악과 춤.

무대와 관객.

섹스와 음식.

그거면 충분해.

그렇게 단순하게.

Keep it simple, stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

하지만, 왜.

그런 얘기를 했을까.

곁에 있어 줄 사람.

이 침대에서 저 침대로 하루하루 사는 내가 할 말은 아닌데.

나도 모르게, 알고 있었나.

내 속이 점점

비어가고 있다는 걸.

나누지 않는 마음은,

썩어버리지.

쓰지 않는 기관이 퇴화하듯이,

사랑하지 않는 심장이란,

그저 피를 순환시키는 펌프일뿐.

다리 사이의 좆도 열심히 펌프질하지만,

이제

아무것도

느껴지지 않아.

하.

이런이런,

센치해졌네.

새벽이라 그런가.

많은 걸 바라지 마.

이 정도도, 괜찮잖아.

지금은, 일에 집중하면

그렇게.

그렇게...

사는 건가.

이렇게.

 

***

 

어느 덧, 해는 약간 더 높게 올라오고.

새벽에서 아침으로. 하나 둘씩 슬슬. 사람들도 움직인다.

재잘거리면서 등교하는 아이들, 교복이 이쁘다.

하아.

나도,

저런 생활을.

젠장.

이런 생각 떠오를 줄 알았지.

뭐지, 이런 상반된 감정은.

아이들은 나를 동경하고, 내가 되고 싶어하고,

나는 그들을 부러워하는.

하하.

아이러니.

세상은 아이러니하지.

모순된 인간의 삶. 어느 누구도,

두 개의 삶은 살 순 없는 걸.

결정했으면,

가지 못한 길에는 시선을 두지마.

너답지 않다.

그래도, 가슴 한 편

아련히 느껴지는,

가지지 못 한것을 그리워하는 이 느낌은.

뭘까.

그렇게 센치한 생각이 나던 중, 그렇게

갑자기

운명은

나를

쳤다.

 

***

 

생각이 잘 나지 않아.

너를 처음 보았을 때.

나는 어떤 생각을, 하지만.

알아.

깨달았다는 걸, 너를

놓칠 수 없고. 또한, 이는

나의 모든 것을

송두리채 바꾸어버릴 거란 걸.

좋은 쪽으로든, 나쁜 방향이든.

어찌되었든, 이제

돌아갈 수 없어. 너를 만나기 전에,

나로서는.

 

***

 

친구들과 웃으면서 등교하는 한 아이.

이상하지. 난 원래 그래.

거리를 지나가다가, 먹고 싶은 놈이 있으면.

내 다리 사이에서 반응을 보내고, 뇌가 그 메시지를 캣치.

아, 저놈 맛있겠다. 하고, 나중에 따먹자.

이렇게 정리하는데.

그런데, 너를

처음 봤을 때.

내 좆은 아무 말도 안 하고,

내 심장이

순간

멈춘 듯.

그렇게 느껴지.

17년, 짦은 시간동안

느껴보지 못한

처음으로 느끼는 이

감정.

악마가 보냈나, 너를 나에게.

신이 점지했나, 나를. 너에게.

어찌되었든. 한낱 인간인 나로선,

알 수 없지. 큰 운명이나 역사.

내가 아는 건, 그저 널.

잡아야 한다는 것.

그것밖에 알지 못했고, 그것으로

충분해.

 

****

 

[형, 쟤 좀 따라가 주세요.]

[응, 뭐. 뭐, 누구?]

[쟤, 쟤. 등교하는 저 학생들 무리.]

[뭐?]

[빨리, 놓쳐요. 지금.]

미행이라니, 회사 밴을 타고.

나도 참.

민현형한테 부끄럽게, 하지만.

나도 급해.

슬슬 따라가면서, 다시 한 번 확인한다.

잘못 본거 아니지, 너. 내 심장에게 물었다.

맞아맞아

라고

두근두근

어느 고등학교 입구에서 차는 멈췄고.

나는, 잊어먹을새라. 가사노트 가장 앞페이지에.

또박또박 고등학교 이름을 적었다.

[마음에 들어?]

으윽, 민현형.

남사스럽네 이거.

[아뇨. 아니, 그건 아닌데.]

[다녤형한테 말할까?]

아니.

얘는 그런

감정이 아니야, 나에게.

[아뇨, 이건. 아아, 이건.]

갑자기 민현형이 나를 바라본다.

[마음에 안 들면, 왜 그러는데?]

[아니, 어..]

말문이 막힌다.

이걸 어떻게 설명해야 할까.

그리고 나는, 알았다.

살면서 처음 느껴본 이 '_____'.

이 빈칸을 채우려면, 내가 할 수 있는 건.

만나보는 것뿐.

그 외에는, 어떤 말이나, 글로도 내가 너에게 느끼는 이 감정을.

표현할 수 없어.

 

***

 

그리고, 나는. 내 침대관련일을 뒷치닥거리해온 다녤형한테.

이 얘기를 조심스럽게 했고. 다녤형 반응은,

[미쳤냐.]

나도 동감.

[네. 그러네요. 내가, 미쳤어.]

[대휘야, 하아... 나, 너 연습생때부터. 이 일을 했잖아.  
그때부터 느껴온 게 있었어. 내가 말은 안 했지만.]

으윽. 무슨 말을.

[네에. 형. 말씀하세요.]

[너, 외롭지.]

.

가장 먼저 느낀 감정은 아니요! 라고 거부.  
두번째는, 장난으로 넘겨버리자-라는 생각.  
하지만.  
심장이 말했다, 그 모든 생각과 감정을 어퍼컷 한 방에 날려버리듯.

네.

네.

나

외로워.

혼자

나 너무

외로워

[...]

[긍정으로 받아들일게. 수많은 사람들과 시간을 나눴지만.  
데이트는 한 번도 없었지, 그저 몸과 몸을 섞은 칵테일.  
몸에서 물 한 번빼고, 양껏 즐기고, 서로를 위로해주는 그런 하루밤의 잠시.  
너와 함께한 모든 사람들이 서로 악감정없이 시기질투가 없었던 것도 그런 맥락에서.  
걔들도 모두 아니까, 너의 마음을 한 사람에게도 주지 않으니까.  
모두가 동등한 입장이었다는 걸.  
그걸 아니까, 다들 같이 즐기는 친구들처럼. 그렇게. 그런 관계가 되었지.  
탑모델, 탑비즈니스맨, 탑셀럽. 영리치핸섬톨앤스마트.  
너가 다 접수했지만, 그 중 아무에게도

마음 한 조각 안 줬잖아. 너.]

나보다 나를, 더

잘 아는 사람이 있다는 것. 감사하고.

짜증나는.

[...그렇죠.]

[어때? 사랑이라는 느낌?]

[아뇨. 사랑인지 아닌지는 저도 잘..]

[그래. 인큐버스가 뭘 알겠어. 사랑은 인간의 영역이니.]

씨이발.

대 놓고 들으니까, 어우.

[...그것도 그러네요. 저 좀 봐주세요. 저 지금 불안해.]

[그래, 그래. 심장이 뛰어? 좆 말고?]

[...좆도 약간. 하지만, 심장이 가장 커요.]

[머리는 무슨 생각해?]

[미쳤다고.]

[...사랑같네.]

[그래요? 어떡하죠?]

[뭘 어떡해. 만나.]

에엑.

[안 막아요, 저? 스캔들 나면 어쩔려고.]

[동종업계에 있으니까, 어느 정도 이해를 구할 수 있겠지. 그러니까..]

[아닌데요.]

[...뭐?]

어...

[일반인이에요.]

잠시, 정적이 흐르고.

수화기타고 조용한 욕지거리들이 들린다.

형, 팟팅.

금연중이라는데, 사탕으로 되려나.

 

***

[누군데?]

[저도 잘 몰라요. 어디 고등학교인지만 알고.]

[아이고, 이제 헌팅까지 다니시네. 길거리캐스팅담당할래?]

[걔, 연예인해도 될 것 같이 생겼던데요.]

[하아, 어쨌든. 고등학교 이름 알려주고. 내가 조사해볼게.]

[형, 고마워요. 항상, 죄송해요.]

[알써알써. 끊어.]

***

 

그렇게, 내 첫사랑

시작했다. 알수없지.

이 스토리 어떻게 흘러갈지,

어떤 결말일지.

내가 만드는 곡들의 끝은 내가 아는데.

수많은 원나잇스탠드, 결말은 내가 하는데.

너와 함께 추려는 이 댄스의 끝은,

 

 

나도

나를

몰라

 

 

그리고, 그 사실이 나를

미치도록 불안하게 했고,

 

또.

참을 수 없이

흥분시켰다.

 

 

 

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

대휘 스토리라인도, 끝을 알 수 없는 이 댄쓰.

작가도 몰라용. 대휘의 마음은. 흐음.


End file.
